Will You Catch Me When I Fall
by Anasatsia98
Summary: Lady Clara has lived a life of luxury and relaxation since she was a small child. Being the second youngest, responsibility has never fallen heavily on her shoulders. But when her Father's heir is rumored to have died, she is thrown into a world of lies, romance, and greed. Can Clara survive Downton Abbey or will it be her family's down fall.
1. Chapter 1

**April 1912**

 _A lady's imagination is very rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to matrimony in a moment._

Clara scoffed as she closed the book, though she was careful not to bend any of the pages. Not that if mattered, though. From years of use, the book had acquired stains, tears, folds, and many other things that she pondered how they got there. Placing the book on her bedside table, Clara shuffled in the covers, trying to turn to face the window and groaning when her legs got tangled in the sheets. She pulled her legs up and with a rough, sharp tug, she pulled her legs free of the covers. Clara smiled when she was finally able to turn her body and face the sun.

Mornings normally started out like this for Lady Clara Crawley.

The mornings were her time for peace and quiet and to finally be away from her hectic family life. Being the second youngest of the Crawley daughters, Clara spent most of her time trying to settle the ever-growing tension between her older sisters. Mary, the oldest, had her mind set that she could marry whoever she wanted and always had to win every competition played while Edith, the second oldest, constantly waited for her 'true love' to appear and sweep her off her feet. Her true love being any man she could get her hands onto.

Clara sighed, hearing her stomach grumble, and reached over to press the button on her bedside to signal that she was ready to get dressed. While she waited, Clara stood up and headed towards the window, trying to decide how to spend her day. She mostly stayed close to her younger sister, Sybil, for the two shared a close bond that someone once told her 'only twins could have'. A knock sounded at her door and Clara stayed at her window.

"Come in."

"Milady," Clara smiled when she saw her maid, Grace, enter the room. Grace was only a year older than Clara and the two had formed a close relationship. Grace had been Clara's maid since she was a young child and Clara was glad that her father hadn't sent for a new maid when Clara got older.

"I was thinking of wearing the light purple dress today," Clara started as she watched Grace head towards her closet to sort through her dresses, "But I'm not sure. What do you think?"

"I think the purple dress would look lovely, Milady." Grace agreed, pulling out the slimming dress. Clara smiled and walked over, allowing Grace to help her dress. Clara had a basic, simple fashion. She never wore anything flashy like Edith, nor did she wear anything daring like, Sybil. Clara's style was plain, yet it could be elegant when she wanted it to be.

"Milady," Grace started off slowly, not wanting to ruin Clara's fine mood but knowing she had to, "There had been an accident."

"Really?" Clara asked as she placed a pair of pearl earrings in her ear and she turned to face Grace, her face holding a look of confusion, "What kind of accident?"

"The _Titanic_ has sunk," Grace said, knowing that it was abrupt but not knowing how else to say it.

"Oh," Clara went silent for a moment as Grace quickly did her hair into a simple bun. As soon as Grace had finished, Clara raced down the stairs, ready to ask her Papa if what Grace had said was true and not some terrible joke.

Bounding down the stairs, Clara almost crashed into Anna, Mary's maid. Quickly apologizing, Clara slowed her pace before taking a deep breath, calming herself before she entered the dining room. Clara calmly walked into the room and grabbed a plate, filling it before sitting in her chair.

"Is it true, Papa?" Clara asked with a quiet voice as she stared at her Father with eyes that hoped what Grace had told her was lies, "Did the _Titanic_ really sink?"

"Yes, my dear." Robert sighed as his eyes scrolled down the page, "I'm afraid it is."

"All those poor people," Clara whispered, feeling comforted when Mary rested her hand on her shoulder, "All those families lost."

"Good morning, Papa." Sybil greeted and Clara took noticed of the small paper in her hand.

"Good morning. What's that?" Robert asked as he caught a glance of the envelope in Sybil's hand.

"Just arrived." Sybil stretched out her hand for her Father to take, "Telegram."

The heavy sigh from her Father caught Clara's attention and she looked at him, along with her sisters. Her Father's face contorted into one of heartbreak and concern and Clara stared at him as she tried to figure out what was wrong. With one last glance at Sybil, their Father rose from his seat and hurried out of the dining room. Slowly sliding into her seat, Sybil looked at her sisters, each having a confused look on their faces.

"Did we know anyone on the ship?" Clara asked, as she looked at Mary and Edith, the only ones who had been in the dining room before her.

"No." Mary said before she cleared her throat, "Actually, Papa said that Mama had known one of the victims on the ship. The Astors, I believe. And Papa said that we dined with Lady Rothes last month."

"Oh," Clara nodded before she looked back down at her meal, which looked highly unappetizing now. Looking up, she shared a quick glance with Edith before she took a sip of her drink, wondering what got her Father so worked up.

~8~

The walk from the church seemed much longer than it usually did in Clara's opinion. She stuck close to Mary, for Sybil had stuck close to Edith during this time. It was no secret that Edith loved Patrick more than Mary ever could. Mary had only been betrothed to Patrick because she was the oldest and the fortune was hers by nature. But, alas, Mary had not been born a boy so she would not gain the money unless she married.

"Really, Edith," Mary's cool voice was only loud enough for the four of them to hear, "Do you have to put on such an exhibition?"

"She's not." Sybil said as she looked at Mary with disappointment.

"I was supposed to be engaged to him, for heaven's sake, not you." Mary stated and Clara looked at her oldest sister with a hidden sadness, "And I can control myself."

"Yes," Clara interrupted as she tried to get Mary to understand where Edith was coming from, "But Edith cared more about Patrick than you did." _Probably more than you ever will,_ Clara thought.

"The you should be ashamed." Edith said as she, too, looked at Mary with disappointment.

The rest of the walk was silent and Clara didn't know what to say or do to make Edith feel better. It was normal for her and Sybil to be the calming water between the two fiery volcanos, but today it felt like no matter how hard they tried, the two volcanos wouldn't calm down. When they finally arrived at their house- or mansion- Clara's attention had been focused on Edith, trying to calm her enough so that their parents wouldn't see that anything was wrong. As soon as their father finished speaking with Murray, she quietly followed her sisters into the house, not missing her Mother's whispers to her two oldest sisters.

~8~

Clara sat silently on the edge of Mary's bed as she watched Anna's sleek fingers pin Mary's hair up into a beautiful design. She had always wanted to be able to do her own hair and when she would be a mother, if that ever happened, she wanted to be able to do her daughter's hair, if she ever had one. Edith and Sybil sat in the room too, but they were occupied with their books and Clara didn't want to interrupt them.

"Perhaps she misunderstood." Anna said and Clara tilted her head as she watched Anna tuck two bobby pins into Mary's bun.

"No, it was quite plain." Mary stated as she moisturized her hands, "O'Brien told her Bates can't do the job properly. Why was he taken on?"

"Oh, he was Lord Grantham's batman when he was fighting the Boers." Anna explained as she tucked a few more pins into Mary's bun.

"I know that, but even so." Mary said.

"I think it's romantic." Sybil chirped and Clara looked at her youngest sister with wide eyes. If their Father heard her say that… he wouldn't be pleased.

"I don't." Mary disagreed as she looked at Sybil through the mirror, "How can a valet do his work if he's lame?"

"He's not very lame." Anna defended as she made the final touches on Mary's hair, "There. Anything else before I go down?"

"No, that's it." Mary said as she inspected her hair in the mirror, "Thank you."

Standing up, Mary made her way to the mirror and stared at the outfit she was wearing. She twisted and turned as she tried to make the outfit work the way she wanted it to.

"Oh, I hate black." Mary whined and Clara looked at her. Clara didn't like black either but it was for a good purpose. They were mourning family members who had passed them away in an unthinkable accident. Clara looked down at her own black dress she was wearing and pulled at the skirt. It was a loose, flowy dress that had small black diamonds embroidered across the wide, circular collar of the dress.

"It's not for long." Sybil said as she looked at Mary before getting up and fixing the back of Mary's dress, "Mama says we can go into half-mourning next month. And back to colors by September."

"Still seems a lot for a cousin." Mary remarked and Clara noticed how Edith was immediately drawn into the conversation.

"But not a fiancé?"

Clara and Sybil shared a look as Mary went silent and walked over to her powder table. Clara knew that this was about to get ugly and she was going to have to break it up at some point.

"He wasn't really a fiancé." Mary stated and Clara swallowed, knowing that Mary had finally pushed Edith's final button.

"No?" Edith asked as she looked at Mary, "I thought that was what you call a man you're going to marry."

"I was only going to marry him if nothing better turned up." Mary pushed and Clara caught her glancing at Edith out of her mirror.

"Mary, he just died." Clara said as she looked at her older sister, disappointed in her actions, "At least have the decency to respect him."

"Mary, what a horrid thing to say." Sybil agreed, slightly glaring at her older sister.

"Don't worry." Mary passed them off with a wave of her hand, "Edith would have taken him, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, I'd have taken him." Edith said as she stared blankly at the floor, "If you'd have given me the chance, I'd have taken him like a shot."

Clara glanced at Sybil and the two shared a knowing look. One day, Mary would find herself wanting a man she couldn't have, and one day, she would feel like Edith.

~8~

Clara walked behind Edith as their Mother led them into the lounge. She could hear her Grandmother and Father start to argue but tried to pass it off. Her Mother always knew how to take care of that situation. Clara tripped a little on her dress as Tom opened the lounge door and quickly steadied herself. It wasn't a shock that she had been dubbed the clumsiest Crawley.

"I hope I don't hear sounds of a disagreement." Cora smiled playfully as she entered the room, her daughters trailing behind her.

"Oh, is that what they call discussion in New York?" Violet stated and Cora simply smiled as a response.

"Well, I'm glad you're fighting." Mary said as they made their way to the couch, "I'm glad somebody's putting up a fight."

"You're not really fighting Granny, are you, Papa?" Sybil asked softly.

"Your Grandmother merely wishes to do the right thing. And so do I." Robert reassured his youngest daughter as Violet nodded in agreement.

The sound of the door opening caught Clara's attention and she stared at Carson, "Dinner is served, Milady."

~8~

Clara smiled to herself as she placed the last white Lily into Mary's dark hair. After years of watching Anna, she had picked up a few tricks. Stepping back, she couldn't help but admire how beautiful Mary looked. The pale purple dress looked absolutely wonderful on her and her hair had been done magnificently. Glancing at herself in the mirror, Clara couldn't help but laugh. The four sisters had somehow all decided to wear purple. Sybil wore a beautiful dark purple dress that had a white collar, Mary's flowy, pale purple dress, and Clara wore a light purple dress with a white ribbon around her waist. Only Edith still wore mostly black colors but her shirt held splashes of purple in it.

"Oh, do stop admiring yourself." Edith grumbled as she sat at Mary's powder table, "He's not marrying you for your looks. That's if he wants to marry you at all."

"He will." Mary said confidently as she stared at her reflection.

"You look beautiful." Clara couldn't help but let the words slip out from her mouth and Mary gave her a smile.

"Thank you, Clara darling." Mary thanked as the door opened.

"We should go down." Clara turned her head to look at her Mother, "They'll be back from the station at any moment."

Clara followed her Mother down the steps and quickly, yet elegantly as she could, out the front door. Taking her spot next to Edith and Sybil, Clara watched as her Mother greeted the Duke before introducing the four of them.

"You know my daughter Mary, of course." Cora introduced as she pointed her hand at Mary.

"Of course, Lady Mary." The Duke greeted and Mary gave him a smile.

"And Edith," Cora continued, "But I don't believe you've met my two youngest, Clara and Sybil."

"Ah, Lady Clara and Lady Sybil." The Duke held out his hand and Clara gave it a polite shake, smiling slightly as he repeated the actions with Sybil.

"Come on in, you must be worn out." Cora said as she started to walk towards the house, her daughters walking with her.

"Oh, Lady Grantham, I've got a confession to make, which I hope won't cause too much bother." The Duke said and Cora stopped walking, turning to face him, "My man has taken ill just as I was leaving, so I…"

"Oh, that won't be a problem, will it Carson?" Robert asked and Carson shook his head.

"Certainly not. I shall look after His Grace myself."

"Oh, no, I wouldn't dream of being such a nuisance." The Duke argued and Clara fought the urge to roll her eyes, "Surely a footman…" The Duke paused and Clara noticed how he examined Thomas, "I remember this man. Didn't you serve me when I dined with Lady Grantham in London?"

"I did, Your Grace." Thomas said and Clara tilted her head as she thought she heard bitterness in his voice.

"Ah, there we are." The Duke smiled, "We shall do very well together, won't we…"

"Uh, Thomas, Your Grace."

"Thomas." The Duke smiled once more.

"Good." Cora said before she led them all into the house, "I hope you all had a pleasant journey."

Clara let out a gasp as Bates fell to the ground and had to stop herself from running over to help him. Her father would surely scold her for being so unlady-like.

"Bates, are you alright?" Robert asked as he stared down at his friend.

"Perfectly, my lord, I apologize." Bates answered, still lying on the ground.

Giving Bates one last glance, Clara followed her sisters into the house, feeling like something was wrong with the whole situation.

~8~

"I'm afraid we're rather a female party tonight, Duke." Cora said with a smile and Clara smiled as she took a sip of her drink, "But you know what it's like trying to balance numbers in the country. A single man outranks the Holy Grail."

"No, I'm terribly flattered to be dining en famille." The Duke said as he glanced around the table, giving everyone a smile.

"What were you and Mary doing in the attics this afternoon." Edith asked innocently and Clara gave her a hard look. She knew what Edith was up to and she didn't want drama to be brought in with a guest.

"I expect Mary was just showing the Duke the house. Weren't you?" Sybil tried to defend the Duke's actions and Clara stared at the Duke suspiciously.

"Are you a student of architecture?" Violet asked, trying to figure out what the Duke could have possibly been doing upstairs.

"Mmm, absolutely." The Duke said with a smile.

"The I do hope you'll come and inspect my little cottage." Violet chucked, "It was designed by Wren."

"Ah," The Duke took a sip of his wine.

"For the first earl's sister." Violet continued.

"The attics." Robert cut in and Clara looked at her Father in surprise. She thought he had forgotten about that.

"Yes." Edith said as she held her wine, "Mary took the Duke up to the attics."

"Stop it, Edith." Clara hissed, quietly. Edith was trying to get Mary in trouble to embarrass her in front of the Duke.

"Whatever for?" Robert asked and Cora looked at her eldest daughter.

"Why was this, dear?" Cora probed gently.

"We were just looking around." Mary explained and Clara's eyes narrowed as The Duke smiled at Mary. Something wasn't adding up in her mind.

"Looking around?" Edith scoffed, "What is there to look at but servants' rooms?"

"Edith." Clara whispered in a low-warning tone. She couldn't be more thankful that the seating arrangements had her sitting next to her infuriating sister.

"What was the real reason, hmm?" Edith pressed, ignoring her younger sister's warning.

Violet laughed nervously as she glanced at Edith, "Don't be such a chatterbox, Edith."

"I think we'll go through." Cora stated, her voice raising at the last word.

"I still don't understand…" Edith began but was cut off by Mary's icy tone.

"Will you hold your tongue!"

Clara glanced at her older sister as they all rose from the table and slowly shook her head. Edith was going to be in a sour mood now that Mary had raised her voice at her. She had tried to warn Edith, but she refused to listen to her. Sometimes, Clara wondered if Edith didn't listen to her because she was the younger than her. But in the end, it was Clara who comforted Edith after Mary's cruel tone or words.

* * *

 **Please review if you like the story!**

 **See you soon,**

 **Ana**


	2. Chapter 2

"But I don't want to go." Mary whined as she paced the floor in her room, Cora sitting on the chair in front of her and Clara at the desk by the window, facing Mary, "Why do I have to greet them?"

"Because you are the eldest." Cora stated as though it was the simplest reason, "You are expected to meet your Father's heir."

"But, Mama-" Clara cut Mary off as she abruptly stood from her seat, causing her Mother and sister to look at her in confusion.

"I'll go." Clara said, "It's been a while since I had taken a Maple out for a ride and today is such a lovely day."

Cora looked over her daughter's petite frame and sighed. If Clara wanted to greet the new heir instead of an arguing Mary, she was fine with that. Seeing her Mother's nod, Clara quickly exited the room and headed to her own, which happened to be four doors down. Entering her room, Clara quickly changed into her riding attire and headed down the main staircase.

Saddling Maple, Clara gave a light kick to her sides and a second later, they were off and racing down the streets. The house that the new heir was residing in was quite small from the outside, but Clara bet that it would be rather homely on the inside. Clara slid off Maple and tied the reins around one of the fence posts, not minding that it was impolite. Giving the door a knock, Clara smiled as the face of Moseley entered her vision.

"Moseley," Clara greeted with a large smile, "How are you?"

"Quite well, Milady." Moseley couldn't help but smile at the second youngest Crawley, "How may I help you?"

"Can you please lead me to Mr. and Mrs. Crawley?" Clara asked and Moseley gave her nod, opening the door for her to enter. Leading her down the hall, Clara came to a stop as she heard the sound of two voices; a lighter one and a deeper one.

"What on earth do you mean?" The lighter voice said and Clara guessed that it was Mrs. Crawley who was talking.

"Well, they're clearly going to push one of the daughters at me." The deeper voice argued and Clara stifled a giggle, "They'll have fixed on that when they heard I was a bachelor."

"Lady Clara Crawley." Moseley announced and Clara walked past him, giving Mrs. Crawley a polite smile.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting." Clara said, noticing that Mr. Crawley was still staring at her but choosing not to say anything about it.

A few moments of silence passed before Mrs. Crawley spoke, "Lady Clara…"

"Cousin Clara, please." Clara said as she smiled gently, "Mama has sent me down to welcome you and to ask you to dine with us tonight." Clara looked over at Mr. Crawley, "Unless you're too tired."

"We would be delighted." Mrs. Crawley answered as Mr. Crawley made no move to respond and continued to stare a Clara.

"Good. Come at eight." Clara turned around to leave when Mrs. Crawley's voice caught her attention.

"Won't you stay for some tea?"

"Oh, no, you're far too busy." Clara said before she looked at Mr. Crawley with a light smile, "And I wouldn't want to push in."

Clara walked calmly out of the house, laughing silently about how well Mr. Crawley and her sister were going to be getting along. Reaching her horse, Clara untied the reigns and pulled herself up. Stroking her horse's mane, Clara was just about to go when Mr. Crawley's voice caught her attention.

"Lady Clara, I hope you didn't misunderstand me. I was only joking." Mr. Crawley said as he stared up at the young woman in front of him.

"Of course," Clara gave a light laugh, "And my sister, Mary, agrees with you. She thinks this whole thing is a complete joke."

With a light kick, Maple took down the street in a light canter and Matthew could only stare at the Lady as she rode away. Matthew didn't know what Lady Mary looked like, but he knew that no one could ever compete with Lady Clara's beauty.

~8~

Clara tried her best to walk gracefully behind her sisters as they formed a line to greet the new heir, Matthew Crawley. The dark blue dress swished to a stop as Clara halted behind Edith, and gave a little huff as a piece of her dark brown hair escaped the bun Grace had put it in. She could feel Sybil tightly gripping her hand from behind her and gave it a light squeeze. Sybil had never met Matthew and Clara knew that she was nervous. Clara also knew that Matthew had no want to be the heir from the way he spoke of the plans her parents had plotted for Mary.

"Welcome to Downton." Her Mother greeted and Clara immediately noticed how uncomfortable Matthew looked.

"Thank you." Mrs. Crawley said, and Clara could hear the sincerity in it, "You've been so kind."

"What a reception committee." Matthew said with a smile and Clara swallowed as an awkward silence filled the room. He was making it too obvious that he didn't know what he was doing and she knew that the servants were going to use that against.

After a few more moments, Mrs. Crawley spoke, "Yes, thank you."

"This is Carson." Her Father began and Clara almost thanked him for taking the attention off the pair, "We'd all be lost without him. Mama, may I present Matthew Crawley and Mrs. Crawley." Robert's attention flicker to Violet, "My mother, Lady Grantham."

Clara raised her eyebrow as Mrs. Crawley made her way over to her Grandmother and held out her hand, "What should we call each other?"

"Well, we could always start with Mrs. Crawley and Lady Grantham." Her Grandmother said and Clara had to hold in a giggle at her Grandmother's never-ending bluntness.

"Come into the drawing room and we can make all the proper introductions." Cora finally said as she placed her hand on Mrs. Crawley's arm to lead the way.

Clara followed her Mother and couldn't help but notice that Matthew had decided to walk next to her instead of Mary. Swallowing, Clara pursed her lips and thought of all the issues that this man could cause, and none of them were good.

Sitting down at the dining room table, Clara almost cursed Carson for placing her next to Matthew. He should be sitting next to his potential fiancée, not his soon-to-be sister in law. She could tell that he was nervous as she watched his brilliant blue eyes flicker around the room, never landing on one person for too long.

"Do you think you'll enjoy village life?" Robert asked Isobel as the servants came around to give them food, "It'll be very quiet after life in the city."

"Even Manchester." Violet added as she watched Robert take some food.

"I'm sure I'll find something to keep me busy." Isobel said, smiling lightly at Violet.

"You might like the hospital." Cora said and Clara looked up from her drink to see her Mother's gaze flicker towards her, "Clara often volunteer's there."

"What sort of hospital is it?" Isobel asked, glad that there was something she could do and enjoy, "How many beds?"

"Well, it isn't really a hospital." Violet interrupted before she reached to take some food.

"Don't let Dr. Clarskson hear you. He thinks it's second only to St. Thomas." Robert said as he glanced at his Mother.

"It's a college hospital, but it's well equipped." Clara finally stated. "Most of the time I'm there to keep the patients company."

Clara didn't notice Matthew's look of admiration as he stared at the side of her face.

"Who pays for it?" Isobel asked and Violet shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Oh, good, let's talk about money." Violet said and Clara glanced sharply at her Grandmother. She was disappointed that Violet wasn't trying to welcome their guests and the new heir; instead, she was making them extremely uncomfortable.

"My Father gave the building and an endowment to run it." Robert explained, "In a way, he set up his own memorial."

"But how splendid." Isobel complimented.

"And Mr. Lloyd George's new insurance measures will help." Robert continued only to get a scoff from Violet.

"Please don't speak that man's name." Violet sighed, "We are about to eat."

As Clara waited her meal, she heard Thomas whisper to Matthew, "I will hold it steady and you can help yourself, sir."

"Thomas." Clara hissed sharply as she gave the footman a sharp glare. She would have to speak with Father about this later, they were supposed to respect their guests, not bully them.

"Yes, I know." Matthew's voice was short and clipped, no doubt he was insulted, "Thank you."

"You'll soon get used to the way things are done here." Mary smiled cockily as she took a quick glance towards Matthew. Clara's eyes widened at her sister's testing words and sent her a sharp glare.

"If you mean that I'm accustomed to a very different life from this, then that is true." Matthew responded and Clara hid a grin as the cocky smirk fell from Mary's face.

"What will you do with your time?" Sybil asked and Clara gave her younger sister a gentle smile, glad that she wasn't harassing the poor heir.

"I've got a job in Ripon, and I've said I'll start tomorrow." Matthew said and Clara could see how proud he was of his achievement from the smile that graced his face.

"A job?" Robert asked, flabbergasted.

"In a partnership. You might have heard of it. Harvell and Carter." Matthew explained, the smile still on his face, "They need someone who understands industrial law, I'm glad to say. Although I'm afraid most of it will be wills and conveyancing."

"You do know that I mean to involve you in the running of the estate?" Robert said and Clara inwardly winced at the sharpness of his tone.

"I'm sure that this is just for now, Papa." Clara quickly interrupted, ignoring the surprised looks she got from her family members, "Before he inherits the estate he must keep himself busy somehow."

"Yes, don't worry." Matthew agreed as he served himself some gravy, "There are plenty of hours in the day. And, of course, I'll have the weekend."

"We'll discuss this later, we mustn't bore the ladies." Robert said as he looked around the table with a smile.

"What is a weekend?" Violet asked and Clara hid her grin with a mouthful of food as Matthew looked around the dining room in shock.

~8~

"Why are you so against him?" Sybil asked as she pulled on her gloves and glanced at Mary. Clara turned to look at her too, but moved slowly so that Grace could continue to fix her dress.

"Aside from the fact he's planning to steal our inheritance?" Mary asked as she watched Anna pull up her hair.

"Your inheritance." Edith corrected as she stared at Mary, "It makes no difference to Sybil, Clara, and me."

"We won't inherit, whatever happens." Sybil added as she looked down at her gloved hands.

"He isn't one of us." Mary explained and Clara rolled her eyes at Mary's weak excuse.

"He doesn't want to be part of this either, Mary." Clara said and she brushed the light red skirt of her dress, "He loathes the thought of marrying one of us. I heard him say it when I first invited him to dinner. Don't think that you're the only victim in this."

Clara ignored Mary's glare and turned to thank Grace for her help before next to Ethel on Mary's bed. Reaching behind her, Clara grabbed the beautiful black book and opened it, happily surprised when it turned out to be Jane Austin's _Emma_.

"Cousin Freddie's studying for the bar, and so is Vivian MacDonald." Sybil stated as she walked towards the full-length mirror and stared at her reflection.

"At Lincoln's Inn. Not sitting at a dirty little desk in Ripon." Mary said and Clara sighed before closing her book, "Besides, his Father was a doctor."

"But at least we know that he's a man who can provide." Clara pointed out and Mary turned to look at her younger sister, "Besides, what's wrong with doctors. Everyone needs doctors."

"We all need crossing sweepers and draymen, too. It doesn't mean we have to dine with them. Why are you so defensive over him?"

"I can't help but think about how confused they must be." Clara said as she folded her hands in her lap, "I mean, imagine. There in completely unknown territory for them."

Hearing a knock at the door, Clara watched as Anna opened it and slightly bowed as their Mother entered the room, looking beautiful as always. Clara sometimes envied her Mother's beauty: her long ebony hair that elegantly curled and her stunning, light blue eyes. Her sisters, Mary and Sybil, had gotten their Mother's lovely ebony hair, while she had gotten a mixed color of their Father's once blond hair and their Mother's black hair, creating a darkish brown. Each of the Crawley sisters held different eye colors: Mary, dark brown, Edith, light brown, Sybil, light blue, and Clara, hazel.

"Whom don't we have to dine with?" Her Mother asked as she entered the room, donning a beautiful black dress.

"Mary doesn't care for Cousin Matthew." Edith drawled as she looked at the corner of the room, refusing to meet her Mother's eyes.

"Sybil, be a dear and fetch my black evening shawl." Cora said after a few moments of silence, "O'Brien knows which one. Edith, can you see that the drawing room's ready? And, Clara, please go check on the kitchen staff to make sure that everything has been prepared."

Giving her Mother a slight nod, Clara gave Mary one last look before exiting the room with her sisters and heading to the kitchen. Much to her Mother and Father's disappointment, Clara had spent most of her childhood in the kitchen learning how to bake whenever she had the time to. The kitchen staff had become nicely acquainted with her and they made no fuss to her coming down, unlike when her Mother or sisters did.

~8~

"Have you been able to explore the village?" Robert asked as the two families dined. Clara carefully took a sip of her drink as she casted a rather nasty look at Carson, who pretended to not see it. Once again, Carson had sat Clara next to Matthew instead of Mary.

"Indeed I have." Isobel said as she took some food off her plate, "And I thought the hospital a great credit to your father's memory. But I'm afraid the good doctor and I did not see eye to eye."

"Oh," Clara glanced towards her Grandmother as she chuckled, "You amaze me."

"He's treating one of your tenants, John Drake, for dropsy." Isobel explained and Clara looked at her when she heard the familiar name. She had not gone to the hospital in quite some time, now that she thought about it, "But seems reluctant to embrace some of the newer treatments."

"Drake is a good man and far too young to die," Robert agreed, "But I suppose the doctor knows his business."

"Not as well as Mrs. Crawley, apparently." Violet said and Clara watched as Isobel leaned forward to reply to her statement but was but off by her Father.

"By the way, if ever you want a ride, just let Lynch know and he'll sort it out for you."

"Oh, Papa, Cousin Matthew doesn't ride." Mary said as she gave a chuckle and Clara glanced at Matthew's face, already knowing that it held offense and hurt.

"I ride."

"And do you hunt?" Mary pushed and Clara noticed how disgruntled she looked.

"No, I don't hunt." Clara frowned slightly as she watched Matthew look down at his plate, trying to escape her Father's eyes.

"I dare say there's not much opportunity in Manchester." Violet laughed.

"Are you a hunting family?" Matthew asked Mary and she gave him a smirk.

"Families like ours are always hunting families." Mary said as she looked at her Father.

"Not always," Robert said before taking a spoonful of soup, "Billy Skelton won't have them on his land."

"But all the Skeltons are mad." Mary scooped fish onto her plate.

"Do you hunt?" Matthew asked as he looked at her.

"Occasionally." Mary placed the spoon on the plate before fully looking at him, "I suppose you're more interested in books than country sports. Much like Clara, I suppose."

Clara felt her face burn as all the attention was suddenly shown upon her. She didn't know why Mary found it an embarrassment to not hunt. Clara hated killing animals and when her father used to take out hunting when she was younger, they always had to leave because her wails drove the animals away.

"I probably am." Matthew said as he stared at the woman next to him and Clara noticed some sort of unknown emotion in his eyes, "You'll tell me that's rather unhealthy."

"Not unhealthy." Mary smiled at her sister's embarrassed cheeks, "Just unusual. Among our kind of people."

"Yes, well, there's always time to learn, Mary." Clara finally spoke, not noticing the looks of gratitude Matthew and Isobel gave her.

"I've been studying the story of Andromeda." Mary said and Clara knew that she was trying to push Matthew's buttons, "Do you know it?"

"Why?" Matthew asked as he stopped cutting his meal.

"Her father was King Cepheus, whose country was being ravaged by storms. And in the end, he decided the only way to appease the gods was to sacrifice his eldest daughter to a hideous sea monster." Clara saw the look Mary gave Matthew and frowned, "So they chained her naked to a rock…"

Her Grandmother's chuckle interrupted Mary's story, "Really, Mary. We'll all need our smelling salts in a minute."

"But the sea monster didn't get her, did he?" Matthew asked as he took a bite of his meal.

"No. Just when it seemed he was the only solution to her father's problems, she was rescued."

"By Perseus." Matthew stated and Clara saw the look of shock cross Mary's face.

"That's right. Perseus. Son of a god. Rather more fitting, wouldn't you say."

"That depends." Matthew said, "I'll have to know more about the princess and sea monster in question."

"Well, I've been studying the tale of Beauty and the Beast." Clara said after a few moments of silence and gently dabbed her napkin to the corners of her lips. "It's quite interesting, isn't it? How the beautiful young maiden thought the Prince to be a horrible Beast just because of what he looked like on the outside." Clara could feel the gazes of her family members and of Matthew and Isobel, but she ignored them and stayed focused on Mary, "Only when she truly looked into the Prince's heart did she see that he was not a Beast at all."

The silence that followed spoke for itself and Clara couldn't help but mentally congratulate herself on her victory against Mary. Unbeknownst to her, Matthew couldn't help but stare at the young woman next to him. He had never thought that someone from this family would actually stick up for him and his Mother. Taking a sip of his wine, Matthew than made up his mind. If he were to choose his bride, Clara would be the one he would choose.

~8~

Standing on the balcony of her room, Clara sighed when she felt the gently nice breeze caress her face. After dinner, Mary had stormed up to her room and had refused to come out. Clara had tried to apologize to Matthew on Mary's behalf but he said that it was fine and had bided her goodnight. The sound of a running car caught her attention and Clara looked down to see her Grandmother walking Matthew out.

"I'm sorry Mary was rather sharp this evening." Violet apologized and Matthew gave a light chuckle.

"I doubt Cousin Mary and I are destined to be close friends." A moment of silence passed between the two, "I don't blame her. Her father's home and her mother's fortune are to be passed on to me. It's very harsh."

"What would you say if the entail were set aside in Mary's favour?"

"I should try to accept it with as good as grace as I could muster."

"Would you?" Clara didn't need to be down there to know that her Grandmother was staring at Matthew with curiosity, "And what do you think of Clara?"

"She is very lovely. Kind, polite, beautiful." Clara felt a flush creep up her neck as Matthew spoke those kind words about her. It wasn't every day that the second youngest Crawley sister got noticed by a man.

Feeling guilty for listening to their conversation, Clara quickly stalked back into her room and tried to close the doors as quietly as possible, wincing when they gave a light slam. Matthew, hearing the noise, turned around and looked up before giving a soft smile. He could tell that it was Lady Clara from the way her hair was placed on her head, in a tight bun with a few strands hanging down. The light around her creating the glow of an angel.

~8~

"Why must we all go to the hospital?' Edith moaned as the four sisters made their way down the hall and to the staircase.

"I'm afraid Papa wants to teach Granny a lesson." Mary said and Clara glanced at her as pulled on her black gloves, "Poor Granny. A month ago, these people were strangers. Now she must share power with the mother and I must marry the son."

"You won't marry him, though, will you?" Edith said and Mary sent her a smirk.

"What? Marry a sea monster?"

Clara rolled her eyes as Edith and Mary laughed, "That was very unkind Mary."

"But he must marry someone." Edith pointed out and Mary looked at her with confusion.

"Edith, what are you thinking?"

"You know, I don't dislike him as much as you do."

"Perhaps you don't dislike him at all."

"Perhaps, I don't." A frown grew on Edith's face as she responded to Mary's words.

"Well, it's nothing to me. I've bigger fish to fry." Mary said as the four sisters reached the final set of stairs.

"What fish?" Sybil asked.

"Are we talking about 'EN.'" Edith asked and Clara noticed the smirk on her face.

"How do you know that?" Mary's tone was harsh as she stopped and looked at Edith, "Have you been poking around my things?"

"Of course not."

"Come on. Who is he?" Clara asked and Sybil nodded in agreement.

"It's not fair if you both know." Sybil added.

"You two won't be any wiser, but his name is Evelyn Napier." Mary informed them with a smile.

"The Honorable Evelyn Napier. Son and heir to Viscount Branksome." Edith added and Clara and Sybil shared a look of shock.

"Who wants an old sea monster when they can have Perseus?" Mary sneered before she stopped and turned to face her three younger siblings. "You know, know that I think of it, I believe Clara will marry him." Mary smirked at the look of shock that crossed Clara's face, "After all, she's the one who sees beauty in the beast."

* * *

 **Thank you for all the reviews!**

 **For Guest: I picture Lily Collins as Lady Clara Crawley. It should be the first picture that pops up on google images.**

 **Please review!**

 **See you soon,**

 **Ana**


	3. Chapter 3

Clara eagerly stared at Edith as Mary's corset was laced. She didn't envy her sister-no, she knew that some considered her far more beautiful than Edith- but she did not understand her decisions. Asking Matthew if he wanted a tour of the local churches. Some may say it was scandalous that the second oldest Crawley was to be seen with her older sister's betrothed- if Mary and Matthew were even that. Clara sighed and rested her head upon her palm, watching her sister's eyes light up as she told them her plans with Matthew. Clara would have done it, had she not cared so much for her family's reputation.

"Why don't you just show him them all." Clara muttered as she listened to Edith drone on about her day with Matthew, a disgusting, lovesick look in her eyes.

"Maybe I will." Edith sighed dreamily, not noticing how her sister's glare darkened. Mary, on the other hand, noticed and decided that maybe it would be a good time to step in.

"Don't you think you're being a bit obvious?" Mary stated as her corset was finished and the door opened.

"Coming from you, that's rich." Edith said as she raised her eyebrow in annoyance. Secretly, Clara rejoiced in her older sister's jab to Edith, and couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. That was her mistake for Edith noticed the smile and immediately sent Clara a tight one.

"I think I hear Sybil calling for you." Edith's voice dripped with sweetness and Clara squared her shoulders, "Go along."

Clara abruptly stood up and quickly made her way to the door but, before she opened it, she turned and looked at Edith, swallowing her pride.

"I hope you have a lovely day with Matthew tomorrow." Edith looked at Clara suspiciously as she let out a small smirk, "I may even join you."

Clara twirled out of the room and immediately shut the door, laughing slightly to herself as she heard her sister gave a light shriek of frustration. Oh, Edith was playing a dangerous game and she somehow forgot that Clara was the one who taught it to her. Clara smiled at Cora as she passed by, making sure to look innocent. She knew that Edith was going to complain, but as long as Cora thought Clara was just kidding, she wouldn't believe Edith.

~8~

Clara laughed gleefully as she spun around in Sybil's room, loving the way the dress she wore twirled around her legs before flourishing back out. She was having the most exceptional day today! First off, she and Sybil had spent the entire day together and it was one of the most peaceful things she could have done. Secondly, they were cooking her favorite for dinner tonight, and lastly, Edith did _not_ have a wonderful time with Matthew.

Sybil and her were not going to the dinner party tonight and, while that might have bothered her, it didn't. The two girls had somehow convinced their mother into allowing them to dine in Sybil's room tonight. Oh, it was just absolutely perfect. Mary was also in a much better mood since she had met this charming _Duke_ , or at least that's what Clara thought she was. She didn't know for she had yet to meet him.

"So, how do you feel about Cousin Matthew?" Sybil asked as she lightly sipped her wine, a knowing smirk on her face. Clara raised a brow to her sister but placed down her fork and knife.

"I feel he is a nice man." Clara rested her head on her palm as she gave her sister a small smile, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh," Sybil smirked at her sister, "No reason."

~8~

"Cousin Clara!" Clara halted her walking as she turned around to see who called her. A small smile crept its way onto her face as she watched Matthew lightly jog to her.

"Yes?"

"I haven't seen you recently."

"Oh," Clara fidgeted with her gloves, "I have been busy lately with my sister, Sybil. We have been walking around the town and exploring the shops."

"That sounds lovely." Matthew said, slightly out of breath from the light jog he ran. He couldn't help but think Clara looked stunning. The pale green outfit she wore complimented her figure and Matthew noticed the ring of green on the outer layer of her pupil. He thought it was rather lovely and couldn't help but wonder why he was just seeing it now.

"It was. How was your day with Edith?" Clara couldn't help but ask, yearning to know what had happened and if Matthew had actually enjoyed his day with Edith.

"It was… nice." Pausing, Matthew looked at her, "Would you like to join us next time?"

Clara blinked, "Of course. That would be lovely."

"Yes, I rather think it would." Matthew murmured the last but under his breath.

* * *

 **HI! It's so good to be back! I know this chapter is short, but there is a reason for that. The next chapter is also short. The reason is because I'm trying to show how naïve Clara actually is and how she and Sybil are protected by the family.**

 **Guest: Honestly, I don't know if I'm killing Matthew. I may depend on how I'm feeling about the story and how I feel on that day.**

 **LostGirl24: Thank you!**

 **CaptainAmericanna: Thank you!**

 **LegendsOfTime: Thank you!**

 **GublerGlam: Thank you!**

 **Guest (Erin): Thank you! and don't worry, I won't abandon this story.**

 **See you soon,**

 **Ana**


	4. Chapter 4

Clara lazily swung her purse as she walked besides Sybil and Edith, Cora leading the three girls. Clara adored these days, when all the girls, except Mary couldn't join them this time, got together to go shopping.

"Why is Sybil having a dress and not me?" Edith complained as the four of them made their way to the car. Clara lightly rolled her eyes and Sybil gently nudged her in the side, although she couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face. The two girls loved to keep count of the amount of time Edith would whine about something.

"Because it's Sybil's turn." Cora stated, smiling as she watched her daughters interact with each other and finally felt a little stress leave her shoulders. She enjoyed spending time with her daughters. They made her feel needed because they actually valued what she said, they listened to her.

"Can it be… my choice, this time?" Sybil cautiously asked and Cora smiled at her youngest daughter.

"Of course, Darling. As long as you choose what I choose." Clara stifled a laugh behind her hand and Sybil shot her a loose glare. Cora smiled at the two of them. Sometimes, she wished that they had been born as twins, but she passed that thought off. They were only two years apart and that was close enough for her. "Branson, you will be taking Lady Sybil to Ribbon tomorrow. She will be leaving after luncheon."

"Certainly, Your Ladyship." Branson responded and Clara didn't miss the light blush that dusted Sybil's cheeks. She knew that Sybil liked Branson's accent. In fact, if Clara were honest, she liked it too.

"Poor old Madame Swan. She always makes the same frock." Sybil said as she climbed into the car and sat next to Cora, Clara and Edith following her.

"What do you want her to make?" Edith asked, a light smile on her face.

"Something new and exciting." Sybil said and Clara laughed lightly at Sybil's face. Her eyes were alight with excitement and yearning for something new.

"Oh, would you look at the time." Cora murmured as she looked at her watch before looking up and at her girls, "Not a minute to change. And Granny's invited herself to dinner."

"Then she can jolly well wait." Sybil stated with a smile and Cora smiled at her youngest daughter.

"So, it's a women's right to begin at home. Well, I see." Cora joked as she looked at Branson, "Well, I'm all for that."

~8~

Clara walked around the corner and past her father's study, heading towards the kitchen in hopes that they had some sweets for her. Clara gasped as she collided with a tall figure and was about to fall to the ground when something caught her waist and kept her from falling. Looking up, hazel eyes clashed with ice blue ones.

"Cousin Matthew," Clara breathed before steadying herself, "Thank you. I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Neither was I." Matthew admitted, dropping his hand from her waist after realizing that he had held on a little longer than he should have. Clara looked absolutely splendid in the dark blue dress she was wearing. The light from the candles shimmered off it, reminding Matthew of the stars twinkling off the ocean. Her hair had begun to fall from the up do it was in and little tendrils rested on collarbone.

"It's a lovely night, isn't it?" Clara said and Matthew's eyes snapped back to hers. Clara had a gentle smile on her face as she looked at him.

"It is."

The two stood in a comfortable silence before Clara pulled lightly on her dress, "I must be off."

She didn't want to leave, she honestly didn't. But she could tell by the tense look on Matthew's face that something was bothering her and she didn't want to delay him if he had to go and speak with somebody.

"It was wonderful seeing you again."

"I agree," Matthew nodded, a bit sad that their time had ended so soon, "I hope to see you again."

"You most likely will." Clara said with a nod, "We still must go on the tour for the churches."

Matthew laughed, shocking Clara with the tenor sound, "You are quite right."

"Goodnight." Clara said as she ducked her head and quickly passed by him.

"Goodnight," Matthew whispered as he watched her go, making a reminder to mark a date as soon as possible for the two of them to explore the churches.

~8~

"Oh, Sybil!" Clara cried as she stared at her sister's new frock, "You look absolutely stunning."

It was true. The light blue she had picked matched her skin tone extremely well and the outfit looked stunning overall, she almost looked like a princess. Sybil giggled as she modeled herself before the mirror before looking her arm through Clara.

"Come on, we must show the others."

"Next time," Clara began as the two raced down the stairs, Clara huffing in annoyance as she picked up the ends of her dress, "Can I have one made too? But in a light lavender instead."

Sybil giggled, pleased by her sister's words, "Of course."

* * *

 **Please review and constructive criticism is welcome!**

 **See you soon,**

 **Ana**


	5. Hiatus

Hiatus...

Until: Unknown

Will be finished: Hell yeah


	6. please read

Hey guys,

I know that I'm not supposed to make chapters that are just about author's notes and I'm so sorry if this is a story that hasn't been updated in a while and you're expecting a new chapter, but I really need to get this off my chest because it's been bothering me for the past few months.

When I created Anasatsia98, I didn't expect to have this outcome and I don't think you guys understand how thankful I am for you all. You've all changed my writing style and who I currently am as a person.

But recently, I don't like who Ana's become, and it's not your guys' fault at all, it really is mine. I feel as though I no longer write with the passion that I'm supposed to and when I write, I write for the reviews... and I really don't like that. While reviews are loved and adored (and to those who have reviewed, **thank you so much** ), I should be writing for the sake of what I love and what I'm passionate about. And I honestly just feel shitty because I don't think I've been doing that and I feel that some of my older work is very half-assed. I have begun to loathe who Anasatsia is so much that I even created a new account in which I've started to write new stories under.

So, i guess the overall point of this is that I'm going to try and be a better Ana for all you guys. And for my older work, I **_will_** be rewriting all of it. So please don't expect new updates, but please expect better writing. This, of course, will take time because I have no impulse control when it comes to creating stories and I have so many, but each week, one or more stories will be updated with better content... the content that you all deserve.

And please don't think this is a pity cry because it really is not. This is just me explaining to you what's been going on the past few months (or years even, depending on the story).

Thank you so much for reading this, and I will only keep this up for a day or two.

But, I just want to apologize again because this isn't who i expected to turn out to be and this isn't who I want to be, as a writer and as a person.

Thank you and I love you all so much,

Ana :)


End file.
